sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gamerboy123456
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gamerboy 9.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surge the Lion (Talk) 23:00, May 31, 2011 what the hell?! What the fucking hell do you think ur doing with two of my photos, Red's photos, and Ivy's photo?! You can't use those picture in a gallery unless you ask first!!! Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm telling them about this, you hear me?! a very angered/enraged Ouka-noir 02:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea man what's up with that!? Do you know how LONG IT took me to do those fucking photo's are out of your fucking MiND?!!!! p.S: i'M REMOVING ALL THE PHOTO'S U STOLE!!! D:< very pissed Red the hedgehog 11:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You could've asked me to do a speedpaint of your character for you. You didn't have to use my pictures that took me more than an hour to make Ouka-noir 16:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I used microsoft paint. shadowen took me a while to make. Though she came outt really well. Just ask if you want me to make a pisture of her for you Ouka-noir 16:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No prob. You should check out ivy the seedrian's page to see whats been updated if you haven't already. ;) Ouka-noir 17:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thnx. Just ask if you want me to do another one. By the way, I'm a girl and you can still call me a Dude. ;) Ouka-noir 18:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, im not sure if i can help too well. Maybe pink can help (even though she hasnt been on in awhile :/ ) Anyway, if you're taking their photos and recoloring them, it doesnt make them yours. Doing tiny tweaks doesn't make them yours either. If this isn't the problem, i think they're getting kinda steamed because pink made the rules because some people are FLOODING this site with tiny stub articles, including you. (no offense) You might want to just back down a bit on the articles, or at least make them longer. If these articles aren't from you, u could try to help us find who's making them, cuz they're really spamming the site. Sorry i wasn't much help. Surge the Lion 23:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) finished the pic of Gamerboy for you, im really tired and luckily got it done Ouka-noir 03:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) check the gamerboy teh spidermonkey page to see it Yea, I forgive ya gb(hope its cool for me to call you that) I overeacted a bit, and i going to be making a story based on the movie:Hangover(the first one) And i would love it if Gb the spidermonkey could be in it... Sorry we got off on the wrong foot =( Red the hedgehog 11:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hangover Story Sup Gb! I just made the story check it out whan you get a chance! It's pretty funny...Red the hedgehog 14:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I slept till noon today. I also made a pic of Linda the Bat for Red. I'll do rex for you. Ouka-noir 18:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No prob. MY FINGERS ARE NUMB!!!!! Ouka-noir 19:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry, i have to see an actual page and have the owners permission. If you have him write me i'll try to do it Ouka-noir 03:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gb! i gave my chara red a new theme song! I think it'sd a good song, but i want someone else's opion..Link Just click the link on the page that say:To the stars... Red the hedgehog 18:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont use paint - I use Paint.NET because its better. Its safe and free to download so you can ask a parent if you can download it. And It usually takes practice - - I have been recolouring for a year. So, just keep practising and I gaurentee you shall get better. I can take requests you know? Ivy 19:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes it open. I'm have to kinda re-write it though...Red the hedgehog 11:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a page for nicole on here already if you want to put info in it but if you edit anything i already have, i will be REALLY PISSED. Surge the Lion 23:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) one page, its easier that way Ouka-noir 15:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) which ones and for what porpus? Ouka-noir 16:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) i suggest putting the links for the characters on ur reply Twilight Rebelion Later! I'm in the midst of making the following characters ones with the * by them are finished. Nicole the cat*, Sly the hedgehog*, Katniss the swallow, Rue the humming bird, Bishop the german shepard, Mallow the rabbit, Cyber the echidna, Nyx the cuger, Nile the dragon, Rex the tiger, Sky the hawk, more to come Sorry. I just don't have time! GAHHHH!!! sorry, had to get that out of my system. Ouka-noir 18:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) if you have a suggestion for a character, just ask. here's the link for the catagory page http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Twilight_Rebelion The twilight rebelion is an organization of mobians trying to deafeat a group of mobian/demons who took over a place called Twilight Country. Thus they created the Twilight Rebelion to stop them before they spread to other countries and cities. Their leaders are Nicole and Sly. Co-captins are Katniss, Rue and Bishop. The computer wizs are Mallow, Cyber and Nyx. Then there are the followers which there are many of; the only one from the country of Twilight is Nicole, thus she is a great aspect because she knows the land better than anyone. Ouka-noir 19:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, but i made my character charm the echidna, your chara:amber the echidna, sisters since charm and tikal are sister... Red what paint format do u use for your pictures? they look really nice! Ouka-noir 18:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) how do u use it to do that, i already have gimp2 Ouka-noir 19:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ......... thnx? by the way, you did her robotice arm wrong and u got the colors wrong as well.... sry i had to bring out the flaws in ur drawing :( Ouka-noir 01:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) its fine, wat do you think of this pic i just did for my character Snake Eyes? My cat also died today, she was 19 years old Ouka-noir 02:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) thnx, i made a few more pics of him last night, i was 2 bord Ouka-noir 16:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have 2 things. 1 is that did you see what an anon (somebody without an account but edits anyway), put on your character, Maniac the Hyena's page, if you didnt they put that Alison is a recolour and that the person who created her has no heart in creating characters because they are stupid or something. Which isnt true because All your characters are awesome =D. I deleted it and blocked the person so we shouldnt see any of that again. I also experienced them, they said Sarah was a putrid recolour of Cream - she is an old character. 2 is that I found out you had Gimp, and Im getting it when I get my new laptop in 2 weeks or something. So do you have any tips on it? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I have seen lots of trolls, people erasing information and replacing it with innapropriate language, people spamming - even my brother broke our rules D=. Im gonna try and make our teacher do a lesson about gimp because we have it at school =D, Ive managed to make a friend suggest one cuz im like that. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 09:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) GIMP =D I love it when we use Paint because im the paint expert in my class. It was kinda embaressing when my teacher showed some of my geography work before opening a recolor I did of my friend making him look like an old guy with a beard onto the interactive smart board D= IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 16:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) When your in my class - a lot of crazy stuff happens =D. I just realised im a lot like your character Ivy - im out going and fun to be around, funny, and can be really crazy IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 17:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) could u please tell me how to u did those pics on gimp 2 Ouka-noir 16:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) heu gb i like yoyr roomates story. Can Red and mira be in it?(ouka-noir's fox)(red and mira are married) =D Red the hedgehog love the new story, made me lol!!! Ouka-noir 06:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (I loved it XD) I can find a pic of amy and bokkun or my chara nicole and bokkun, but there are no existing photos of bokkun and tikal; sry Ouka-noir 03:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :( kk, here; PS I made Bokkun have a crush on Nicole depends on the request; Ouka sure, but didn't I already make a pic of rex? That chao guy right? -Ouka Oh! Sry, I didn't know what u meant at first; here's the pic, I put nicole in because I could ;P thank you, thank you; I aim to astound XD Ouka-noir 22:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hey, A. sry fr not responding sooner, my laptop was freaking the freak out B. which twilight rebelion story r u talking bout? C. yes u can use alisha in ur next story Reply when u can, Ouka-noir 01:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I saw the question on Nicole the Cat's talk page and no, she isn't based off my cat; she's based off my GI Joes character named Nicole O'hara, aka Blaze, aka Scarlett O'hara's daughter (fan made of course). Same fr Sly, Snake Eyes, Nyx, Bishop and all of the Twilight Rebelion mambers Ouka-noir 02:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :) thnx fr asking ok, and sry i havent written any yet; writers block -.- Ouka-noir 14:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) heres the pic u requested; be amased, be very amased :) Ouka-noir 00:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) no prob. Have u checkeed out my Nicole the cat or Snake Eyes pages yet? U should and u should really hear this song, it sort of suits ur characters http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jg5lkknUv4 Ouka-noir 01:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ben 10 alien swarm was the movie. Thank god fr google X) Ouka here's ur pic, by the way; in ur roomates ep 7 story, alisha seems to be about 15-16. In ep 4 or 5 she's a baby, wats up wit that? Ouka-noir 18:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ur not dumb.... ur..... i cant think of a word -.- X) Ouka-noir 18:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) here ya go- ouka here's the pic of invader berry u requested some time ago- ouka i frgot 2, until i looked back at my page and saw it :3. Have u checked out my new page tited Chan-Chan yet?- ouka yea, i used to have an angle chao named chad which i loved very much and someone deleted him along with my friends devil chao, karma. We were so mad and we sort of ganged up on the guy :3- ouka yea...... well im watching the season finalle of GI Joe Renegades on the hub, its so awesome XD- ouka